Amnia Vincit Amor
by JennyLB
Summary: Set toward the end of Season 4, a new Trouble sends Audrey looking for a way to save Nathan. In the process, both Nathan and Audrey are forced to battle the demons of Nathan's past and learn that love does conquer all.
1. Survivor's Guilt

**Chapter One: Survivor's Guilt**

_Present Day_

Audrey looked at the coffee table where the beer and liquor bottles sat. She counted seven beers and at least six shots of bourbon for Nathan. He rarely allowed himself to lose control and get drunk, but did this time.

Audrey, on the other hand, knew her limitations.

"I think it was guilt," Nathan slurred.

"No," Audrey countered. "The Chief loved you." She then paused to watch his slowed reaction.

"He said that we used to be close, but I can't remember having too many of those times he was talking about." Nathan then paused and guzzled down the remainder of his beer and slammed the bottle on the coffee table. "And then when my mom died…" Nathan trailed off. Tears formed in his eyes, and he looked away.

"I know, Nathan," Audrey said as she scooted closer to him and put her arm across his back. She rubbed his back in small circular motions.

He reacted to her physical touch. He loved her touch, loved feeling normal in those moments they had together.

"Do you want to crash here?" Audrey asked as she looked at the clock. "We have to work tomorrow. Haven's troubles stop for no one."

Nathan squinted at his watch. He couldn't see the hands, but he guessed from Audrey's fatigued eyes that it was late and that it would be best for her that he went home. "Naw, I wanna go back to my place."

"Okay. But I'll drive you and get Duke to bring me back."

Nathan didn't protest. He knew better than to drive while drunk. "You know…" Nathan started to say then hesitated.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"My mom...was killed...by a drunk driver."

Audrey put her hand back on his shoulder. She hadn't known what killed his mother.

"She was here one day...and then she wasn't."

"Oh my God. I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"The Chief was never the same after that. He loved her...so...much."

"I know, but he loved you, too. Maybe he didn't quite know how to express it after your mom died, but I know he loved you, Nathan," Audrey said in a quiet voice close up to his ear.

Nathan got up from the couch and attempted to pick up the empties he had left on the table. He stumbled as he leaned forward.

Audrey braced him and kept him from falling forward.

"No worries. I'll take care of this. Let's get you home...okay?"

"Yep," Nathan agreed then inhaled deeply and turned to kiss Audrey.

Despite being quite intoxicated, he was still an excellent kisser, Audrey thought to herself. She had wanted him to stay but understood his need to be alone. He was still not completely open to her, still somewhat guarded. But she understood that in him.

"Thank you, Parker," Nathan said softly as he pulled back from her lips.

Audrey smiled at him as she fished his truck keys from his pocket.

They made their way down the steps of the Grey Gull. Audrey held on to Nathan's back and caught Duke's eyes as they continued walking. She held up the keys and dangled them in the air for Duke to see.

Duke, seeing Nathan's condition, shook his head in the affirmative then put down on the bar the cup towel he had been using to dry the glasses. He grabbed his keys and followed Audrey out into the parking lot. He, too, knew that Nathan was having a rough day. It was, after all, the Chief's birthday. Nathan needed this time to grieve his father's death because he had, in Duke and Audrey's opinions, never fully acknowledged the Chief's death or his grief. Typical Nathan, Duke would say.

They arrived at Nathan's apartment, and Audrey followed Nathan inside. He didn't bother with lights and fell onto the couch and into sleep before his head literally hit the arm of the couch. Audrey found a blanket and put it around him and smiled at the man she loved before leaving.

She and Duke said very little to one another on their return to the Grey Gull. When she returned to her apartment above the Grey Gull, she went to sleep almost immediately as well. It had been an incredibly long day.

The next morning, Audrey's phone began ringing before her alarm even had an opportunity to buzz. She jumped up.

It was Dwight. A fire had completely leveled a home.

"Give me a few moments to get dressed," she asked Dwight. "And please leave Nathan out of this one. He had a little too much last night, and I'm sure he needs this time to get all the way sobered.

20 minutes later Audrey met up with Dwight at the scene of the burned down home. There was nothing left except the charcoaled remnants of what used to be a typically beautiful Haven home.

"Marj Sinclair," Dwight said to Audrey as he saw her looking at the bones near what used to be the home's front door. "Yep. She almost made it out."

"Only occupant?"

"Yep. Marj lived alone. She was just a year or so older than us. Had no one in her life except her dog," Dwight responded, pointing to the skeletal remains of a large dog lying near Marj's remains.

"How horrible," Audrey added.

"You can say that again," Dwight responded.

"I'll call the coroner to come and get her remains," Audrey said as she began to turn back to her car. Then she added, "What a terrible way to start our day...but I don't think it's anything more than a horrible tragedy. Doesn't seem to be related to the Troubles."

"Agreed," Dwight said as he went to his truck to get the caution tape. "Nathan okay?

"Yeah...it was the Chief's birthday yesterday. Had a little too much to drink last night."

"Understood," Dwight said as he went about taping off the perimeter of what used to be Marj Sinclair's home.

Audrey headed back to the office. "But first coffee," she said to herself. Her head hurt a little even though she certainly didn't have the volume Nathan had consumed. She then dialed Nathan to check on him.

No answer.

"Okay Nathan, I'll give you another hour. I can't do this without you," she said aloud, but not as a voicemail. She knew the reliance she had on him was mutual.

Audrey went back to the station and began working on reports. Her phone then rang, and she looked at the clock to see that 45 minutes had already passed. It was Dwight again, and he was filling her in on the next tragedy that had hit Haven. A man had apparently drowned in his own bathtub, but Dwight believed that this case, too, was not suspicious. It looked like the man had just fallen and had hit his head and was unable to get out of the tub before drowning.

"Okay...how weird," Audrey said. "Just call me if you need me." She then rang Nathan's number again. Again, he didn't answer. "You should be up by now," Audrey said to herself. She contemplated going to Nathan's place but didn't want to appear to be overly dramatic. As Audrey pondered what she should do, her phone rang again. She jumped slightly. Checking caller ID, she saw that it was Dwight again. "Another one?" Audrey asked incredulously into her phone.

'Yep," Dwight answered. "Another seemingly innocent accident."

"I'm beginning to wonder just how innocent and unconnected they are," Audrey responded.

"I agree," Dwight answered. "But I certainly can't see any connection. This one is a guy who apparently fell off a cliff. We don't know if he jumped, fell, or was pushed."

"Damn," Audrey answered. "I'll get to the beach to investigate."

"I'll meet you there," Dwight offered. "Is that partner of yours in yet?"

"Uhh...not yet," Audrey confessed. "I'll call him to check on him on my way to the beach." Audrey tried to keep her tone of voice nonchalant so Dwight would not know she was worried about Nathan. They both tried very hard to keep their personal lives personal and their work lives separate.

"We need him, Audrey," Dwight replied.

"I know," Audrey said. "I'll get him in here. Don't worry, Dwight." As she drove, she tried Nathan again. She had no experience with how Nathan responded to hangovers, so she wasn't sure whether or not she should be worried.

As she arrived at the beach, a small crowd had gathered around the man's body. Men stood with their arms folded over their chests while the women had their hands over their mouths in despair.

"Everyone loved Steve," one of the women offered to Audrey as she approached them.

"And Steve loved everyone," a man added.

"Oh…okay. So what are you saying?" Audrey asked.

"It had to have been an accident," another bystander said.

Audrey examined the man's hands. He appeared to have been holding on to the sharp rocks. Sharp pieces were embedded in his hands. "What would he have been doing up there?" Audrey asked the group.

They all looked away.

Audrey continued to stare at them.

Finally one answered, "He was troubled."

"How so?" Audrey asked.

"It started when he was a kid," the woman said.

Another woman came forward. "He almost died as a boy by falling off a cliff. But his father saved him and fell himself."

Audrey frowned.

"Maybe the troubles got him this time around," a man asserted.

"Okay. So clear back so I can do my job. Thank you for the information," Audrey said to the crowd. "If you have any additional information that could help me solve this case, please let me know." Audrey took pictures and called the coroner. She then called Dwight to tell him that this one was under control and not to bother driving out to the beach.

"Good," Dwight answered. "Cause we have another one."

"Shit," Audrey instinctively answered. She needed Nathan badly. "What now?"

"Woman got mowed down right on Main Street."

In a normal town and under normal circumstance, Audrey would have asked what the hell was going on. But in Haven's case, she understood these events to be normal Haven. "I'll be right there," Audrey said to Dwight as she clicked her cellphone closed and inserted it in her jacket pocket.

She arrived at the car accident scene and found Dwight. She waited for him to fill her in.

"Looks like a complete accident. The woman stepped out in front of the driver. She wasn't paying attention. The driver's over there," Dwight said as he motioned to the man sitting on the curb by his torn up car.

"What the hell is happening?" Audrey asked Dwight.

"I don't know," Dwight answered. "But my guess is that those two do." He pointed behind Audrey to Vince and Dave who were standing on the sidewalk by the caution tape.

tbc


	2. Trauma Troubles

**Chapter Two: Trauma Troubles**

_Present Day_

Audrey turned to see Vince and Dave then walked over to them. "Guys," she said.

"Audrey," Vince said.

"What the hell is happening here?" She asked then paused, waiting for them to volunteer information.

They looked around and then at their feet.

Audrey was growing impatient. "I know it's the troubles. Help me out, please."

"Come with us," Vince said.

Dave hesitated.

"We need to tell her, Dave."

Dave reluctantly followed them to the Haven Herald office.

Audrey sat down at the desk and waited for them to come forward with what they knew.

Vince started, "Today's string of events is not random."

"Go on," Audrey prodded.

"All of today's victims narrowly escaped death as children. Had it not been for someone else, they all would have perished," Vince continued. He paused then added, "The woman from the house fire was saved by her older brother. She got out, but the rest of her family burned up. The man who drowned… well, he narrowly escaped death from a car wreck. His mother cut him loose from his seatbelt, but she stayed under too long and was brain dead. She lived as a vegetable the rest of her life. And the man who fell off the cliff. Well, his father pulled him to safety then fell over the ledge himself and died."

"What about the woman who was just hit by a car?" Audrey asked.

"Her mother pushed her out of the way and she got hit instead and was paralyzed."

"So what's actually happening? I don't understand. Is it survivor's guilt?"

"No," Dave offered.

"It's the Trauma Trouble," Vince responded.

"So what do the Trauma Troubles do?" Audrey asked.

"People who survived a traumatic experience as children by having someone save them are forced to relive the event," Vince said.

"But with the negative consequences they were facing when they were children actually occurring," Dave added. "Those people who loved and saved them as children...since they are in reality no longer around or not physically capable...are in the alternate universe actually defeated by the Trauma Trouble...and the children... subsequently... die."

"So in reality...in present day... they actually relive... and experience the traumatic experience? And instead of being saved, they die?" Audrey asked. Then she added, "And they actually die in reality?"

"Yes," Vince answered. "The Trauma Trouble gets them this time."

"Oh my God. How do we battle something like that?"

"That, my dear, we still do not know," Vince said as he patted her arm.

Vince then laid his hand on top of Audrey's arm. "We're worried about Nathan."

"Why?" Audrey asked.

"Because he almost died when he was a boy," Vince said. He then added. "If it hadn't been for Garland, that boy would have died."

"Garland?" Dave interrupted.

"I know, Dave," Vince agitatedly responded.

""He certainly didn't do it alone," Dave reminded, looking dejected.

"Guys!" Audrey cut in.

Dave huffed and mumbled while Vince repeated, "Nathan almost died. If things continue to go in succession, we suspect he's probably next."

Dave then added, "And I don't think there's much time left…."

Audrey jumped up and rushed off the Nathan's apartment.

Vince and Dave continued to sit at their desks. After a few quiet moments, Dave added, "He didn't do it alone...and you know that!"

"If it's about credit, Dave, then okay...fine. Yes, you helped save Nathan. Because it's all about you, Dave. It's always all about you!"

"I didn't say that," Dave countered. "That's not what I meant."

"Then do, pray tell dear brother, tell me what you intended to mean," Vince mocked.

Dave hesitated and looked down at the stack of papers on his desk. He then spat out in agitated tones, "I just can't go through that again...I won't!"

"You know how much Garland loved that boy," Vince said. "We had to do something."

"We?" Dave sarcastically answered. "I alone took that boy in there!"

"I would have and you know it!" Vince answered."

"Pish posh," Dave answered.

"We will just have to agree to disagree."

"But I won't...I can't...go back in there, Vince! And don't you even suggest it...alternate universe or not!"

"Okay, brother," Vince answered. He knew his brother always felt conflicted, hating him as much as he loved him. Their relationship was built on that dysfunction, and they grew to accept it as the norm.

Audrey finally arrived at Nathan's apartment and entered it with the key Nathan had given her the night before. "Nathan!" she yelled. She paused and looked around.

Nothing.

"Nathan! I'm worried! Where are you?"

Nathan's apartment was quiet.

Audrey could feel the stillness of her surroundings. His apartment was dark and had very little decor despite the fact that he had lived there for many years. "Bachelors," Audrey mused to herself. Seeing no one, Audrey became more concerned. This was completely uncharacteristic of him. Something had to be wrong. She grabbed an envelope from the pile of mail on the table by the couch where she had left him to sleep off his intoxication. She flipped over the envelope to scribble a note for him to call her as soon as he got the message. She then turned toward the door to leave. As she approached the front door, however, she heard a muffled noise in the coat closet beside the door. "Nathan," Audrey said as she opened the door and saw him sitting with his arms stretched over his lanky legs that were drawn up at the knees, pressing into his chest. He still wore the same clothes as the day before. "Oh my God, Nathan!" Audrey yelled, kneeling down in front of him in the closet.

Nathan didn't acknowledge her. He continued shaking, staring wildly at the closet's dark wall.

"Nathan," she repeated.

Still nothing.

She then reached forward to pull his face toward her so he would see her. As she did so, he flinched. "Nathan," she softly spoke as she reached forward and gently touched his cheek.

Her touch jolted him, and he turned toward her.

There was bruising under his right eye.

"Damn," Audrey stated as she saw his face. "It's already started."

tbc


	3. Here and There

**Chapter Three: Here and There**

_Present Day_

Nathan's eyes were glassy and red. He stared at Audrey hypnotically, appearing to be searching his brain for a slight remembrance as to who she was to him.

Audrey continued to look at him, forcing down the fright approaching her consciousness and resting in the pit of her stomach. Vince had told her that there wasn't much time left, but she didn't know what that meant. She stroked his cheek with the slightest of touch. His skin was cold.

Her touch then literally brought him forward as he leaned into the warmth of her fingers and palm. "Parker?" he asked in a quiet tone, looking up at her and making eye contact.

"Yes, it's me," she answered. Pausing a few moments while she watched him close his eyes and continue to lean his face into her hand, Audrey then asked, "Are you able to get up?"

Nathan looked at her as if her question was completely out of the question. "I'm... so... cold," he whispered as he spoke through trembles.

"You can feel cold?" Audrey asked.

Nathan looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"I don't know how to help you, Nathan. I don't know what to do," Audrey desperately stated.

Nathan's eyes got bigger as he pulled his legs in a little more and tightened the grip on his knees. As if someone had called his name, he jerked his head back to his right and stared at the wall again. His eyes became affixed and glassy again. His eyes widened and tears streamed down his face.

"Nathan," Audrey said as she reached down and put her hand on top of his hand. She waited to see if he would acknowledge her.

Nothing again.

Audrey then sat down on the floor in the doorway of the coat closet. She watched as his shivering intensified. She had seen a lot during her stay in Haven, so for quite some time she always expected the unexpected. But seeing Nathan like this scared her.

Several minutes later, without warning and for a reason unknown to Audrey, Nathan screamed.

"Oh my God...what's happening?" Audrey yelled.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Nathan wailed again as he grabbed his forehead.

Audrey instinctively grabbed him and pulled him toward her.

Nathan let out several more screams of pain.

"Wha…" Audrey started to ask but stopped when she saw blood oozing out from between his fingers. It ran down his arm and became absorbed in the sleeve of his Long John shirt that he was wearing under his flannel outer shirt.

"What the hell?" Audrey yelled, pulling back a little from him to get a better perspective.

Nathan screamed again and pulled his hand up over his mouth and nose. More blood came running out.

Audrey could then see the head wound. It was a gash that looked like wounds she had seen in bar fights when she was Lexie. "Jesus!" Audrey yelled again. "We need to get you out of here!"

Nathan pulled away from her and shrank back into himself.

"Nathan!" she shouted, grabbing his face. "Nathan!"

Nathan became startled and squinted his eyes at her. Blood was all over his face and hands, and he continued to shiver.

"I need you to get up and out of here so I can try to help you," she said, pausing a moment then adding, "Okay?"

Nathan continued to stare at her.

"Can you understand me? I need you to get up." She reached toward him and put her hands under his arms and nudged him forward.

Nathan responded in a breathy half-whisper, "Okay."

Audrey pulled Nathan to his feet and guided him to the couch. He wrapped his arms around his midsection to try to find warmth. Nothing worked. He felt the cold from the inside out.

"How is this possible that you can feel this?" Audrey asked aloud but really to herself. She then remembered that anything in Haven was possible.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Nathan yelled again as he grabbed his arm. His breathing became erratic. He then fell from the couch to his knees as he defensively held up his hands in front of himself and gasped for air. "Please stop," he pleaded.

"Who?" Audrey asked. She paused to see if he would respond, and when he didn't, she added, "Who's doing this to you, Nathan?"

Still no response.

Audrey felt helpless. She reached forward and grabbed him, wrapping him tightly in her arms. She counted the number of choking breaths he made per minute. As moments passed, she began counting fewer and fewer as his breathing became more normal. Watching as he drifted to sleep, Audrey eased up his shirt sleeve to see a long bruise beginning to form on his arm. She felt up and down his arm to see if his arm was broken. She didn't think it was. She then lifted his shirt, confirming that there was bruising forming along his ribcage. His skin was still very cold to the touch and was beginning to look ashen. He continued to shiver. Audrey's concern and frustration increased. "What the hell is happening to you, Nathan?" She whispered as she kissed the top of his head. Inhaling deeply, Audrey was reminded how Nathan's musky scent had always attracted him to her.

"Parker?" Nathan quietly asked, his head buried in her chest.

"Yes?" she answered, pulling her head up from the top of his head.

"I am here, but I am there, too."

"I know," Audrey responded.

"I didn't understand it at first... didn't have any recollection," Nathan answered.

"Of what?"

"Me."

Audrey leaned back even more, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"That boy is me," Nathan quietly said. "That memory is there now...buried very deep," Nathan said as he tapped his forehead.

"I don't understand, Nathan. Please help me understand what you're experiencing."

"I can't... explain it. I know... I'm here... with you... now. I know you're... Audrey... and that... I love you. But I am there, too. I now... remember. That boy is me... and that's Max Hansen."

"Oh my God," Audrey responded. She then remembered that Garland had told her awhile back that Max had been abusive. Max was the culprit."

Nathan had turned back away from her. "Nathan!" Audrey yelled, taking his chin and turning him back toward her.

Nathan screamed again and grabbed his stomach, doubling over in pain and trying to find his breath. "Parker, he's... gonna... kill me," he breathily whispered.

"I won't let him," Audrey answered, pulling Nathan back up on the couch.

"Yeah, somehow I had blocked all this out. I didn't remember..."

"I know," Audrey answered. "It's the troubles. Hang in there Nathan, okay? Just hang in there... please... until I can figure out what to do," she begged.

Nathan jerked his head around again. "Oh no!" he whispered loudly. "He's coming back outside. I'm trying to hide. He's drunk... and so incredibly angry about something."

Audrey stared in disbelief at the horror of the situation.

"Noooooo!" Nathan screamed.

"What's happening now?"

"That's my mom! He's got my mom... by her hair... dragging her around outside. He's screaming for me to come out. I'm hiding under the front porch. I'm scared he's gonna kill me, but he's gonna kill her, too. I have to go and help her."

"No Nathan! Stay where you are! Do not go out there. She's an adult and can take care of herself."

"No! She needs my help," Nathan yelled.

Audrey helplessly held on to his battered body, knowing it would do no good but nonetheless needing to do something.

Nathan then screamed loudly and grabbed his head, rocking back and forth to try to relieve the pressure from the top of his head. "Oh my God, my head!" he screamed.

Audrey continued to hold on to him, not knowing what else to do. "What's he doing?" she asked desperately.

Nathan was no longer with her. She determined that he must only be there. "Oh my God," she whispered aloud, "This isn't good... not good at all." She held on to his body tightly as the blood from his face dripped onto her own clothing.

tbc


	4. And Nathan Was Only There

**Chapter Four: And Nathan was Only There**

_1980_

The snow continued falling but in larger chunks. Four year old Nathan Hansen watched in horror as his father dragged his mother around the yard, screaming for him to come out of hiding.

"I'm going to break her fuckin' neck…you little bastard... if you don't come out!" Max then punched his frightened wife in the gut, and she doubled over.

Tears escaped from Nathan's eyes despite the fact that he was fighting them to stay back. He didn't bother wiping them away because they blended with the blood that had run down his cheeks. Nathan then crawled out from underneath the front porch, staring up at his father. His heart pounded, but he controlled his breathing to coax his heart into going back to a normal rhythm. He stood up straight and put his hands on his hips.

"Ha! I knew you were under there you little shit!" Max shouted as he let loose of his wife, pushed her to the ground, and then rushed toward Nathan.

Nathan continued standing up straight as his father approached him.

Max was amused by the boy's feigned bravery, knowing full well that the child was terrified of him.

Nathan was afraid... had always been as far as he could remember. But he hoped his father didn't know it. He was bloody and bruised, and his two piece Batman pajama set was wet and dirty from the snow and mud under the porch. His father was relentless this time, and the cold, snowy weather and lack of coat and shoes made his situation less bearable.

Nathan Hansen didn't remember a time in his short life when his father wasn't brutal even though his mother would often remind him that his father used to be loving. It all changed when the troubles started coming back. But the young boy had no idea what his mother was talking about.

Max came toward the boy and grabbed him by the hair on top of his head and picked him up off the ground. He dangled the little boy in front of him like farmers would do their chickens before swinging them around to break their necks.

Nathan could see his mother in the background. She then came rushing toward her monstrous husband and little boy who had endured more pain and fear than anyone could have ever fathomed.

"You feel that boy?" Max screamed into Nathan's face.

"Yes," Nathan hesitantly answered.

Max's bourbon breath crept around Nathan's face and made him sick to his stomach as it entered his nostrils. Nathan never understood that question but was relieved because it always signaled the beginning of the end of his father's tirades. He was still alive and was nearing the home stretch. Feeling relief, several pent up tears streamed down his bloody face. The tears betrayed him because Nathan had spent much effort learning how to keep his emotions buried underneath the surface.

Nathan's answer always initiated one more punch or kick. Then Max would be spent and would go to the couch to sleep off the booze and the energy he had exerted in his outbursts.

His mother was pulling on Max's arm for him to release Nathan from his grip. Nathan's head thumped in excruciating pain. "Let him go!" she screamed, trying in vain to pull her child away from her monstrous husband's grasp.

Max pushed her down with his free hand and spat on her. "He's a fuckin' little bastard piece of shit, Isabel, and you know it! Ain't no boy of mine can feel!" Max hissed toward his wife as she lay on the cold ground crying.

Nathan began kicking his feet toward his father, gritting his teeth against the pain. "Don't hurt my mama!" he yelled.

The boy's fruitless act amused Max. He then pulled Nathan toward him, bringing the small boy up to his face. Max's smile broadened. "Ain't no boy of mine can feel!" Max repeated into Nathan's face. He spit in Nathan's face as he talk.

Those were the same words Max concluded with each time, and Nathan never understood what he meant. Nathan then reared back his feet and began kicking again at his father. His kicks landed onto Max's stomach with again no reaction from the monster.

Max saw the boy's feet kicking at him and laughed. "You fuckin' deserve each other," Max yelled into Nathan's face then threw him toward his mother, who still lay on the slushy snow covered ground crying hysterically.

Nathan landed in a slump beside his mother. The fresh mound of snow lessened his impact onto the ground. Isabel crawled forward and grabbed her boy, trying to shield him from the final blow her husband always inflicted in the predictable pattern of his tirades.

Max laughed at his wife's feeble attempt to protect the bastard she had brought into the world.

"I ain't stupid, woman!" Max yelled down at her on the ground. "And don't you fuckin' treat me like I am!" Max concluded as he stomped toward the two forms huddled in the snow on their front lawn, kicking at them both as he walked by.

Isabel also had no coat on and had endured several punches to her face and torso before Max had found the boy hiding in the coat closet by their front door. As much as she tried, she could never completely protect her child from the man who began turning into a monster when the troubles had starting coming back to Haven several years prior. His tirades were intensifying with each event, and she wasn't sure how much more her innocent little boy could withstand before dying at the hands of her monstrous husband. She didn't know what she should do to save both her marriage and her child.

But one thing she did know for sure was that she wasn't quite sure if Nathan belonged to Max or Garland Wuornos, whom she had been having an affair.

Max had always suspected that his wife was not faithful, but Isabel vowed, that for Nathan's sake, she would never confess and would continue to try and convince her husband that Nathan belonged to him and only him.

Isabel hoped that the more she said it aloud she would eventually believe it as well.

Garland loved her and wanted to take her and Nathan away from the horrific life they had grown accustomed to. He longed for the boy to be his and remained hopeful that one day Isabel would leave Max and the three of them would be a family together. He vowed to himself that if the opportunity ever presented itself, he would get Max removed out of the picture... and literally out of Haven.

But Isabel continued to convince herself that Max's tirades would stop when the troubles would stop... whenever that would be. She also had held out hope that when Max believed unquestionably that Nathan was his son—when Nathan demonstrated that he had inherited Max's affliction—that Max would go back to the way he used to be and they would once again be a family. While she loved Garland Wuornos, she believed that she had made her bed and now had to lie in it. She knew she deserved this hell.

But Nathan was merely an unfortunate casualty of the war.

As the boy continued to grow older and still showed no signs of Max's affliction, Isabel realized that her affair with Garland would be proven through the child. And that frightened her.

"Let's go back inside," Nathan whispered from inside her arms, shivering from the extreme temperatures. "It's so cold out here. He's probably asleep by now."

Isabel kissed him on top of his head. It broke her heart to see what her child had to endure. None of this was his fault.

Four year old Nathan Hansen often stayed behind his closed bedroom door and rarely required much attention from anyone. He had taught himself the alphabet and numbers to 100. Nathan was also convinced that he could teach himself how to be invisible to his father, but unfortunately he had yet to master that feat. He was, however, proud that he had taught himself how to bury his emotions deep inside so his father would not see the fear, hurt, or pain he was inflicting on him. He had come a long way, better able to emulate his favorite superhero, Batman. Nathan knew before long that he could defeat the tears that sometimes ran down his face without him even being aware.

On the surface, ironically, Nathan was much like Max in that respect.

Isabel recognized the years of abuse had created a solemn and silent child who no longer displayed emotions. She couldn't remember the last time he appeared to be a normal little boy.

Garland had noticed Nathan's somber behavior, too, and he tried helping the boy when he could by taking him fishing or out for ice cream. And every once in a while, the little boy would spontaneously smile in delight when he caught a fish or got ready to tackle a double scoop of his favorite Rocky Road ice cream cone. Nathan would then quickly realize what he was doing and drop his face back to its normal fixed expression.

"Come on," Isabel said as she got up off the ground and pulled Nathan to his feet, holding his hand as they walked up to their house.

Nathan tip-toed to the bathroom to rid himself of the cold and wet Batman pajamas and the blood that was smeared on his face and hands. He knew the drill and made sure to not wake up the now-sleeping monster, whom he like to pretend was Batman's nemesis, the Scarecrow.

As Nathan shed his pajamas, he surveyed the physical damage left behind on his body. He reassured himself that Batman sometimes took a good beating before he defeated his nemesis. His thoughts then went to his father, but he gave up trying to understand why his father hated him so much and what he meant in his tirades. He could hear his father's words to his mother, and he recognized Garland Wuornos's name.

Uncle Garland.

The man who wore a cop's uniform but who often kissed his mother and took him fishing and for ice cream. His mom always reminded him that Uncle Garland was a secret. So, sometimes as he lay awake at night, he searched through the horror of his life that resided in his brain and questioned whether or not the man whom he knew as Uncle Garland was actually real. Had he dreamed up that fishing trip or journey to the ice cream parlor?

Sometimes he wasn't sure.

As Nathan lowered himself into the claw-footed tub, he listened to his mother in the kitchen making food for them to eat in silence behind closed doors.

Nathan pulled on an old pair of Mighty Mouse pajamas and tip-toed to his room. His mother had left a peanut butter sandwich and glass of milk under his bed for him. He scooted under the metal frame and ate. His head ached, and his cracked lip bled as he chewed. He lay on his right side to offer some relief to the soreness on his left side.

Nathan then jumped when he heard his father scream again. "Where the fuck is that little bastard?" He heard his mother scream out, telling him to hide. His father had never awakened from sleep, so this was an unexpected change in their routine. Inhaling deeply, Nathan held his breath and tightened his muscles in a supine position, pressing into the darkness of the floor under his bed. He heard his door burst open, but he made no sound or even jumped.

"You fuckin' little bastard!" Max screamed. "You better get your scrawny ass out here!" He leaned down and looked under Nathan's bed. Nathan continued holding his breath, blending into the darkness working hard to conjure up the invisibility skill he was working to develop. He saw his father's red, shiny face looking directly at him but not reacting. His father then slammed his hand on the wooden floor and cursed. "Where are you, you little fucker?" his father shouted.

Nathan then heard his father get back up on his feet, and he watched as his father's shadow retreated, storming down the hall. He smiled to himself that his invisibility talent was coming along better than he had realized then expelled his pent up breath when he felt comfortable that his father was no where close.

Still drunk and apparently still confused, Max went out into the yard and began screaming for Nathan again. Nathan wriggled out from underneath his bed and ran into the kitchen where their harvest gold colored wall phone hung on the kitchen door frame.

"No, Nathan," his mother whispered.

"Give me the number mama," Nathan demanded.

Isabel hesitated then saw Max out the window screaming louder and louder for Nathan to show himself.

"Go and hide," Nathan ordered. "But it's time to call Uncle Garland."

Isabel knew he was right. She scribbled the numbers on a piece of newspaper and handed it to Nathan. "Get in the dryer. He'll never suspect that," Isabel suggested then retreated to her room to hide in the closet. It wasn't a great place, but it was Nathan who was the target, so his place needed to be more obscure anyway.

Nathan began dialing the numbers she had written on the newsprint. As he heard the ringing stop on the other end, Nathan whispered, "Uncle Garland?"

"Yes. Is this Nathan?" Garland asked skeptically.

"Yes sir. Please help. He's gonna kill us."

"Hang up and hide! I'll be right over!"

Nathan did as he was told. He then headed for the laundry room and got inside the dryer, hiding among the clothes that had been waiting to be attended to. He listened for his father's return and Uncle Garland's arrival. Counting his breaths, Nathan concentrated to control his emotions. He knew his Mom was correct: this was a great hiding place. As long as she could stay hidden herself, then they would be good until Uncle Garland got there to help them.

Sometime later, Nathan wasn't sure exactly how much time had actually passed, he heard his father back in the house screaming his mother's name. Nathan's heart sank into his stomach. His father was dementedly going from room to room screaming for the _bastard_ and the _little shit_, as his father called him, to come out of hiding. He then heard his front door being kicked down and Uncle Garland's voice. He couldn't decipher the words yelled between them.

The crashes and yelling continued for quite sometime. He then heard his mother screaming then go silent and his father laughing demonically like the Joker. Everyting else was quiet. His father then screamed out, "You better come out you little bastard! Your _real daddy_ can't even save your sorry little ass now! What the fuck were you thinking calling him?"

Nathan was confused and couldn't understand why his father had called Uncle Garland his _real daddy_, but he quickly pushed that thought aside as he realized that something wasn't right with his mom and his Uncle Garland. Nathan feared that his father had killed them. Quietly and slowly, Nathan crept out of the dryer and tip-toed to the front room.

His mother and Garland lay on the glass covered floor with Max standing over Uncle Garland laughing. They both looked dead, so Nathan came running full force toward his father, head-butting him in the back of his legs.

Max lost his balance and fell. Nathan then ran to Garland. "Uncle Garland...are you okay?"

"I'm okay, son," Garland answered, rising to his feet. The bruises on his face were turning purple, and blood dripped from his nose and forehead.

Max rose to his feet. He searched the room for Nathan, who Garland had pulled behind him. "Uncle Garland! Huh! Is that what the little bastard calls you?" Max laughed. "That's pretty fuckin' funny!"

The two men squared off at each other.

Nathan stood in horror, regretful for dragging his Uncle Garland into this mess.

tbc


	5. The Barn

**Chapter Five: The Barn **

_Present Day_

"Nathan," Audrey softly said. "Nathan." She continued rubbing his back. "Come back to me, Nathan."

Nathan opened his eyes and looked up at Audrey. "Howdy, Parker," he said, an inside joke between them.

Hearing that was comforting to Audrey. "What did you just relive? What happened?" she asked, desperate.

Nathan hesitated then inhaled deeply as he began telling her what he had just lived through. It was a memory he had not retained into adulthood, which was confusing to him. "Then I think I must have blacked out," Nathan concluded. "I don't know... what happened... next. None of these memories... of this early life... apparently remained in my... consciousness. I don't understand... why."

Audrey was beginning to feel panic on the inside. She knew that time was running out. She was conscious not to let Nathan see how worried she was.

Without warning, Nathan doubled over then grabbed the back of his head. Pain shot throughout his head like exploding fireworks. Blood then came crawling out from underneath his fingers that were holding the back of his head.

"Oh my God...oh my God!" Audrey chanted. She unconsciously put her hand over his hand. Blood escaped through her hand as well.

Nathan's eyes began to roll back in his head.

Audrey grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him. "No!" she screamed. "Come back to me! You can't pass out... not yet... not until I can figure out how to get you safely through this!"

Nathan barely opened his eyes, looking up at her, not fully understanding what she was talking about but fully trusting her. "Okay," he answered. "But my head... is… killing me. Got... anything for pain?"

"Yes," she answered, opening her purse to get her Tylenol. Seeing Vince's missed call on her cellphone, she decided that her last hope might rest with Vince and Dave. They certainly knew more than they had let on. "Here, take these," she said to Nathan, pulling him up into a seated position. She handed him four pills and a glass of water. "I need to get in touch with Vince and Dave. I think they can help us figure out what to do."

Nathan swallowed the Tylenol and drank the water. "Some... hangover," he joked. His eyes were getting heavy, and the room was getting darker.

Audrey looked over at him and forced a smiled. "Hang in there with me, Nathan. Okay?"

"Parker."

"Yeah?" she responded.

"It's... going... to... be... alright," Nathan said as he gave in to the darkness.

"Nathan!" Audrey yelled.

Audrey pulled him in closer to her and rested his head under her chin. At least the shivering had stopped, she thought to herself. She then called Vince and waited. Time felt fast and slow simultaneously.

A little later, Vince and Dave appeared at the door.

"You've got to help him," Audrey begged, nearing tears.

"Sounds familiar," Dave answered.

"Please! Talk to me! Tell me what to do to help him. I won't let him die!"

Vince looked at Dave. They then came and sat across from Audrey and Nathan.

Audrey started, "I know the Chief and Max fought. I know Nathan's mom was having an affair with the chief. I know he called the Chief to help. But at that point, he doesn't remember anything else."

"How could he?" Vince asked.

"Damn near dead," Dave added. "According to Garland, little Nathan went after his father that night. He thought his father had killed his mother and Garland. They had both been knocked to the floor, and it was a damn bloody mess in that house that night. Garland told us that Max had punted the little boy like a football and that Nathan had hit the wall. He then thought the little boy had died."

"Garland then called us for help. We're not sure how he knew... just did," Vince added.

"Knew what?" Audrey asked.

"Knew that we could help," Vince answered.

"Kind of like what you're doing now," Dave added.

"Please help me," Audrey begged. "Time is running out!"

"Okay, Audrey," Vince said.

Audrey sat back, pulling Nathan back toward her to balance on her chest. His breathing was rhythmic.

"The Chief was all torn up," Dave said. That little boy was damn near dead."

"You already said that," Vince interrupted.

Dave turned to look at his brother and give him a condescending look over his glasses.

"What the chief told us…" Vince started to say.

"And was later confirmed by Isabel," Dave interrupted.

"Yes, confirmed by Isabel." Vince agitatedly added as he turned to acknowledge his brother. "When the chief saw little Nathan after he had been kicked up against the wall, he became enraged and practically beat the life out of that evil poor excuse of a man, Max Hansen. He grabbed up that little boy and took Isabel and fled that horrible place. By the time we got to Garland's house, Nathan was barely breathing."

_1980_

"Guys," Garland said. "I really need your help here. He's barely breathing."

Isabel stood in the background sobbing. "Please," she begged.

"Dave! You can't let this little boy die," Vince shouted.

Dave continued to stand by the door, one hand still on the knob. He looked from Garland to Nathan, who was still in Garland's arms.

"You know that boy played an integral role in Sarah's life. We can't mess with fate. It's your duty," Vince threatened. "You don't have a choice," he added.

"Everyone has choice," Dave retorted. "That's what makes us human." Dave hated Vince for putting him in this situation. He watched as blood dripped from the back of Nathan's head and ran down Garland's arm.

"Dave," Garland said. "Do what you feel is right."

Dave looked at Garland, seeing the love he had for the little boy even though he didn't know whether or not the boy belonged to him or his nemesis. Shifting his feet from side to side, Dave began mumbling under his breath. He then rushed forward and took Nathan from Garland's arms and fled out the door.

"Where…" Garland started to ask.

Vince held up his hand as if directing traffic to stop.

Garland took the queue and said nothing else. He looked at Isabel and back to Vince.

"Come on, we can follow him, but we can't go all the way," Vince offered.

"I don't understand," Garland stated as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"It's the barn," Vince said.

"Oh," Garland answered.

Isabel looked confused.

"Come on, I'll explain it on the way," Vince said, looking at Isabel.

As they drove toward the place where they had last known the barn to be, Vince looked in his rearview mirror to make eye contact with Garland as he said, "You know... Sarah wasn't the first... and she won't be the last. Now that the troubles are coming back, we'll see... _her_... again. Each time she is someone different, though," Vince said. "We were children when Sarah was here, and I know this will sound crazy, but Nathan is important to Sarah. We don't know why... or even how that is possible... but we know it to be so." He paused then added, "Dave knows but won't tell me."

He then shifted his eyes to the road away from Garland and Isabel in the rearview mirror.

"This is unbelievable," Isabel said as she moved in closer to Garland. She knew it would be stating the obvious to say that she was confused.

"I know it is," Vince answered. "Just please trust me."

Isabel shook her head from side to side. "I don't care what has to be done... or even who. I just want my little boy saved," Isabel responded.

They saw Dave's car come to a halt and park, and they watched as Dave pulled Nathan, who was still passed out, from the back seat of his vehicle. He glared at Vince after he had Nathan in his arms. He hated his brother intensely at that moment.

Vince felt uncomfortable with the hatred shot at him, but he knew they were responsible not to alter fate. Nathan had to be saved. "He will be alright," Vince said to Garland.

Garland wasn't sure if he meant Dave or Nathan...or both, but he left it alone.

Dave then turned and headed into the forest. They all followed Dave, trudging through the snowy forest, illuminating the darkness with their flashlights. In what seemed like quite a long time later, they came to a clearing and saw the illusive barn. Vince's eyes got big as he watched his brother continue to go forward.

"You all shouldn't go any closer," Dave yelled back at them.

Garland and Isabel stopped. Vince took several steps forward then stopped. He knew his brother was right, though.

"Why is Dave so frightened to go in the barn?" Garland asked.

"And what will that barn do to my boy?" Isabel added.

"I don't understand it," Vince acknowledged. "The barn is what brings and takes them. It's got powers. Dave is somehow connected. When my family adopted him as a baby, he was somehow connected to the troubles... and the barn... and Sarah. I'm not really sure that Dave fully understands it either."

Garland sighed and looked down at his feet. He was getting concerned because Dave had been in there too long for his satisfaction.

"They'll be okay," Vince stated.

Garland sighed again, pressing tighter onto Isabel's hand that he was holding.

A few moments later, Dave emerged from the barn, carrying Nathan just as he did when he entered. Nathan appeared to still be unconscious.

Vince was confused. "Garland, I'm not sure what to say. I thought…"

Dave approached them and handed over Nathan to Garland then collapsed to the ground by his brother's feet.

"Dave!" Vince yelled as he kneeled down and began lightly slapping his brother's face.

Garland put Nathan onto the ground and began looking him over. Nothing looked different.

"Garland!" Isabel yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Garland yelled down into the little boy's face. He then began gently smacking Nathan's face, careful not to hit the bruises left by his father.

"I need to get Dave back home," Vince said as he got Dave to his feet.

"Thank you for trying," Garland said from the ground up to Dave, who was standing above them.

Dave momentarily closed his eyes at Garland to let him know that he was okay...that they were okay. "He will be okay," Dave said quietly as he turned to walk back to his car.

"Buddy," Garland said, as he patted Nathan's face. "You know I love you. You know that, don't know?"

Isabel burst into tears, holding Nathan's cold hands.

"We need to get him back to the car and out of this cold," Garland said to Isabel.

"Yes...okay," Isabel answered.

Garland reached down under Nathan and began lifting him off the ground.

Nathan then began coughing.

Garland pulled the little boy in close to him.

Nathan's eyes then slowly opened. "Where am I?" Nathan asked in a small voice. He looked over at his mother then up at Garland. "Who am I?" he added.

Garland and Isabel looked at one another in disbelief.

tbc


	6. Saving Nathan

**Chapter Six: Saving Nathan**

_1980_

"You're Nathan... Nathan Wuornos. This is your mom... and I'm... your dad."

Isabel turned quickly toward Garland. She then realized what was happening.

"Why are we out here?" Nathan innocently asked.

"We were just on a little family trip," Isabel answered.

Garland turned and smiled at her. "We're heading home now. Don't worry, we'll be home in no time."

"I don't remember my home... I don't think I remember anything."

"It's okay, son. It will all be alright. We're going to take care of you, okay? We've had an accident and were hurt, but it will all be okay now."

Nathan touched his head wound and looked up at both of them. "We've gone on fishing trips together. I remember you... my dad. I can remember ice cream, too. Okay," Nathan said, his facial expression remaining somber.

Garland continued holding Nathan close to him as he and Isabel walked to their car.

Nathan could feel the closeness and protection of his father. He felt loved and safe. Closing his eyes, he added, "I'm tired and want to sleep now."

"It's okay. You go ahead and sleep. We'll wake you when we get home," Garland said as he continued walking up the path in the forest toward their car with Isabel by his side. Garland's dreams had finally come true. He had the woman and son he loved with him and meant what he said that he would do anything to protect them and give them a good life.

He loaded the sleeping child in the backseat of the car, and Isabel tucked a cover all around him.

They then headed back to town. A few moments later, Isabel turned around to confirm that her child was sleeping. She then looked at Garland. Breaking the silence that engulfed them, Isabel softly said, "Garland."

Garland turned toward her and raised his eyebrows.

"He's alive...and I don't understand what just happened." She inhaled deeply, "And I don't think I ever will. But I don't care. I am grateful for what you did for us. I'm grateful that you love us and want to take this on. I'm so grateful that especially you love Nathan knowing that he might not be yours."

Garland reached over and stroked her hand. "It's okay. I love you both...I always have and always will. He might be my son, but if he isn't, then I still love him. I want to adopt him...give him my name...and will figure out how we can make that happen."

Isabel took that in, and in a few moments added, "His facial expression didn't change, did it?" "He had no memory of Max and all the abuse he endured for years...and still he looked solemn like he has for a while now."

Garland hadn't noticed but then realized what she was saying. "I guess you're right."

"What do you think that means?" Isabel asked.

"Well, I guess Nathan's life was saved but his personality and mannerisms have already been established."

Isabel contemplated Garland's words.

"It's okay, Isabel. He's alive. It's going to be okay. I love him and want to be his father. I'll be good to him."

Isabel's emotions overcame her, and she wept for having made it out of the horrible situation she and her child had had to endure for the past two years.

"We must raise him together as Nathan Wuornos and not tell him otherwise... not for a long time now... maybe never. I'll take care of Max. Don't worry. He'll never see you or Nathan again!"

Isabel shook her head up and down. "Okay, Garland. Yes! You're right. But you don't think he will remember?"

"I think the barn erased his memory... this is a fresh start for him... for both of you. Please trust me. I will protect you both. If it's the last thing I do, Max Hansen will be eliminated."

They drove in silence the remainder of their trip to Garland's home and toward a new life together, the life Garland had always dreamed of having with Isabel and Nathan.

_Present Day_

Audrey continued sitting with Nathan balancing on her chest under her chin. She continued to be relieved by his rhythmic breathing. "Time is marching onward, guys. I really need your help here."

Dave backed up a few steps.

"Dave, the Trauma Trouble will defeat Garland in the Alternate Universe and Nathan will die this time. Please... I need your help."

"I can't," Dave muffled.

"Dear," Vince interjected, speaking to Audrey. "You know, it was a shame that Garland's happiness with his new family only lasted a little over two years." Vince then added, "The troubles got really bad and Isabel died in a car wreck one night as she left work. People said that Garland was never the same after Isabel's death, but the truth was that her death brought out Nathan's affliction, which then confirmed to Garland that Nathan was not his son. I think in his heart he believed Nathan was his."

Audrey looked down at Nathan who began breathing erratically. She wanted to tell Vince that they didn't have time at that moment to go into the whole story, but she waited, believing that it was bringing Vince to the point he wanted to make.

Vince continued, "Garland was fearful that he would lose Nathan once his affliction came out and Max found out for sure that Nathan was his, so he made sure that Max got convicted of setting fire to a house that killed a family. Only one of the daughters survived, and Garland convinced her that Max was the person she saw in their yard as she ran out the door."

"That was Marj Sinclair," Audrey said. "Oh my God... She was the one who started the Trauma Troubles today."

"Yes," Vince confirmed. "Garland made good on his word to finally get rid of Max. It took him over two years to convince the little girl to identify Max. And since there is no statute of limitations on murder, the whole town went after Max. They convicted him in a trial that only lasted six days. Don't get me wrong, Max deserved everything he got."

So when Max was sent away, Garland got to finally adopt Nathan, and Nathan was never told about Max," Dave said.

"I know he loved that little boy as his own... but Garland never was the same after he got Max sent away. He was a good cop, but what he had done stayed with him, kind of stained him."

"I believe it was guilt," Dave added. "He knew that Max didn't start that fire because he and Max had been fighting during the time the fire started. But Garland lied, and no one believed Max, so away he went."

"Regardless," Vince interjected, "Garland and Nathan were never the same."

"But he had always believed that eventually love would conquer all," Dave said. "He held on to the belief that one day he and Nathan would be close again."

"But they never were," Vince said.

"No, they never were," Audrey added. Audrey then jumped when she heard Nathan struggling to breathe.

Vince stepped closer to Nathan.

"Guys...please!" Audrey begged.

"Dear...you already know how," Vince said, looking over at Dave, who gave his brother a small smile.

Audrey was confused. "No, I don't!"

"Amnia Vincit Amor," Dave calmly stated, walking up to Audrey and Nathan and placing one hand on Audrey's head and the other on Nathan's.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"Just be calm…" Vince interjected.

"And believe," Dave said.

"Love conquers all?" Audrey asked.

"Just believe," Dave repeated.

"None of the others today had anyone in their adult lives... like you love Nathan and he loves you. Your love has persisted through time, so believe," Vince said.

"Amnia Vincit Amor," Dave repeated.

Audrey closed her eyes tightly and held Nathan firmly in her arms.

In a few moments, she felt dizzy as if she had just stepped off a whirligig. She opened her eyes to flashing lights. She didn't see anyone... except the front door of a home where crashing noises emitted through the windows.

"What the hell?" Audrey asked. She then heard another crash and a malevolent laugh. Audrey paused, looking at the door that apparently already been busted through. She forcefully went through the broken door and entered the house, seeing a man standing over another man and a woman and an unconscious child lying in the floor at the other side of the room.

"What the hell?" Audrey repeated as she realized that she had been transported back in time.

_1980_

"Who the fuck are you?" Max screamed at Audrey.

"The one sent here to take you down you mother fucking piece of shit!" Audrey screamed back.

Amused, Max came toward her. Audrey instinctively leveled her weapon and shot Max in the knee. He screamed in pain and hit the floor, still screaming profanities at Audrey.

"If you don't shut the hell up, I won't be so nice the next time," Audrey warned.

Max continued writhing in pain, holding his bloody knee.

Audrey then ran to the little boy and picked him up off the floor and took him over to the couch where she held tightly to him repeating, "Amnia Vincit Amor." She then went to the kitchen and got a cloth and held it under the sink for it to be shrouded in warm water. She then began washing the blood off the boy's face and head. She had never seen a child so badly beaten. He looked like he had been in a horrible car accident. "Come back to me, Nathan. Come back to me." She continued to hold on to him tightly then softly stated, I love you."

A few moments later, the little boy coughed then opened his eyes. Within seconds, he smiled at her.

Then everything went black for Audrey.

_Present Day_

Audrey opened her eyes. Nathan continued to be propped against her chest. His breathing was beginning to normalize. She lay him out on the couch and looked over at Vince and Dave.

Vince smiled at her. "It's all okay now, dear," he reassured.

Dave glanced down at Nathan then smiled at Audrey.

They then left.

Audrey ran to the kitchen for a cloth and warm water. She pulled the cup towel hanging on the arm of his stove. She immersed it in the bowl of warm water she had drawn then went back to his unconscious form on the couch.

Nathan was battered and bloody but still alive.

For that, Audrey was grateful. She took off his bloodied shirt and began washing off the blood from his chest and face. She then moved him to his side so she could check out the wound he had in the back of his head. Blood was throughout the back of his head and had run all the way down his back. She continued washing him. "Nathan," she said. "I love you. I always have and always will." She stroked his cheek near the gash beside his eye.

He stirred a little at her touch on his face. Within a few moments, Nathan opened his eyes. He saw Audrey and smiled up at her. "I love you, too, Audrey Parker," he said in a half-whisper.

Audrey threw herself down on his chest and hugged him tightly. "Nathan Wuornos! You gave me a terrible scare! I thought I was going to lose you!"

Nathan's smile broadened. "Never," he answered. "I think you're stuck with me forever."

Audrey continued holding on to him tightly, providing the warmth he needed to come all the way back to her.

"You know," Nathan said, his voice getting stronger. "I never realized how much the Chief actually did for me... how much he loved me. All those years…"

"I know, Nathan. But he never stopped loving you. He just didn't know how to show his love when the guilt for sending Max away consumed him."

"I see that now... but I never knew," Nathan answered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Your life was drastically altered by him. Think about how things could have turned out."

"I don't want to," Nathan answered as he allowed the tears to escape and run down his cheeks.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"But I also know what you have just done for me," Nathan stated.

Audrey smiled.

"You saved my life, Parker."

"I'm a sucker for a man with cheekbones," Audrey joked. "Ya know... as Vince said, love conquers all."

Nathan returned her smile. "But you know... no matter what, Audrey Parker, I will do everything in my power to make sure that our love does conquer everything that comes our way."

"Okay, Nathan," Audrey responded.

"No Parker! I need you to believe me. I don't know what is in store for us, but I do know that I love you, and I believe that our love will persist."

Audrey continued stroking his cheeks. She smiled again at him as tears fell from her eyes.

Nathan sat up and squinted at her after they made eye contact. He then leaned forward and kissed her passionately on her lips.

Audrey Parker had to believe that love would conquer all. She didn't know what was facing her in the coming months. And that frightened her.

But strangely, she knew that their love would endure and all would eventually be okay... for her... for them.

And for Haven.

The End


End file.
